The present invention relates to screen capture tools, and more specifically, to a platform agnostic screen capture tool.
Software documentation consists of written text that accompanies computer software and explains how to use the software or how the software operates. End user software documentation may include manuals for the end user, system administrators and support staff. End user software documentation typically describes each feature of the program and may assist the user in realizing these features as well as troubleshooting.
Images of a computer screen are an important component of software documentation. These screen images, also called screen shots or screen captures, may be taken at various stages of the software development process to assist in properly illustrating end user software documentation. These screen captures may be captured using software that actually scrapes the pixels from the screen into a pixel-based graphical file. This graphical file is usually static and targets a specific presentation platform by virtue of its resolution and file format. When a different presentation platform needs to be targeted, the file needs to be either recaptured or processed, for example, by using batch Photoshop conversion.